Ciri
'' (The Sword of Destiny)]] Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon' (known as Ciri or the Lion Cub of Cintra), born in 1251, most likely during the Belleteyn holiday - a princess of Cintra, daughter of Pavetta and Duny (Urcheon of Erlenwald) and granddaughter of queen Calanthe. After witcher Geralt lifted the curse from her father, he demanded from Duny what he had but didn't know he did (see: Law of Surprise), which turned out to be Ciri (as Pavetta was already pregnant with the child). After six days from her birth, Geralt came to Cintra for her, but did not take her with him to Kaer Morhen. Ciri spent her youth in Cintra and the Skellige Islands. She first met Geralt when she was lost in the Brokilon forest. During the Nilfgaard invasion of Cintra, she was kidnapped by a Nilfgaardian knight called Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Caellach, but she managed to escape and wandered aimlessly for some time through the country of Sodden. She was eventually found by Geralt and taken to Kaer Morhen, where with the help of Triss Merigold she underwent partial witcher training (although not any of the mutations). After the escape from the Thanedd Island during the Thanedd coup and wandering through the Korath desert, Ciri joined the Rats band under the name Falka. Bounty hunter Leo Bonhart was hired by Stefan Skellen to kill Ciri and by baron Casadei to capture her alive. Bonhart killed the Rats and cut off their heads after their deaths. He neither killed Ciri, nor brought her to baron Casadei, therefore not fullfilling his contracts. Bonhart imprisoned her for some time, beating her, mistreating and forcing to kill on the arena in Claremont, which belonged to his cousin Houvenaghel. Ciri escaped when Bonhart was in the village of Goworożec together with Skellen and Rience. Bonhart then killed Neratin Ceka, and Skellen seriously wounded Ciri, who hid and healed at the hermitage of Vysogota of Corvo. together with Skellen and Rience, Bonhart tried to hunt her down at the order of Vilgefortz. Eventually, she escaped to Tor Zirael. At the Stygga castle, Bonhart died at the hand of Ciri, whom he loved in his sadistic and inhuman way. Movie and TV series '' TV series]] In The Hexer movie and TV series, Ciri was played by Marta Bitner. Unlike in the books, in the series she first met Geralt in the temple of Melitele in Ellander. The Computer Game In The Witcher (computer game), the innkeeper in the village of Murky Waters can tell Geralt the tale of Cirila. Innkeeper: "Ahem... Long ago, in a valley far away, lived a girl. She was a true princess, sorceress and witcheress..." Geralt: "All three? Isn't that a bit much?" Innkeeper: "Don't interrupt. You want to hear the story or not?" Geralt: "I won't interrupt again." Innkeeper: "A story about destiny might prove useful, witcher. She was born a princess who wanted for nothing, had loving parents and a grandmother who was a great queen. She lived in palaces guarded by hundreds of knights. Everyone thought she'd become a powerful queen. But fate had other plans. Her parents died. Enemies butchered her grandmother and took the kingdom. Still, the princess survived. Her fate became bound to one particular witcher. She gained a new family at Kaer Morhen, the hold of the witchers. She learned to fight. Yet destiny once again made noise. The lass had magical talent. She was a source. The witchers afeared the uncontrolled power of a source and needed a sorceress to assist them. She studied arcane magic. The sorceress loved a witcher and the two adopted the girl. She was truly happy and could have become a powerful sorceress... But war broke out and fate separated the family. Aggrieved, the lass disawoved magic and became a huntress, learning to love killing. Death followed her - everyone she'd loved had died. Only the witcher and the sorceress denied Death's calling. Fate cast her to foreign shores, yet she returned. The worst assassin tailed her, yet she emerged victorious. Agents of all kingdoms pursued her, yet none caught her. When she killed all her enemies and peace descended upon the world, she rejoined the witcher and sorceress, only to have destiny sneer at her again." Geralt: "What happened?" Innkeeper: "A peasant unskilled in arms killed the witcher. The sorceress died trying to revive him. The girl could do nothing for she'd disawoved magic. So the princess who would not rule, the witcheress who fought humans, and the sorceress who cast no spells used her power as a means to leave this world." Geralt: "I sense you haven't told all." Innkeeper: "All but one. Her name was Cirilla. What's that matter?" Category:Characters in the novels Category:Characters in the short stories Category:Characters in the movie and TV series cs:Ciri de:Ciri pl:Ciri es:Ciri